


Don't Think Too Much

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your cock is very big," Blaine finishes stupidly, and he's expecting Kurt to hit him, maybe, but not for Kurt to snort out a laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song 'Lovegame' by Lady Gaga (yes, we went there). Written for [this blowjob prompt](http://skintightsocks.livejournal.com/12144.html?thread=1153904#t1153904) on our prompt post.

  
"I want to go down on you," Blaine says against Kurt's lips, hand tight around Kurt's hip just in case he tries to squirm away. Kurt doesn't, but he does make a surprised noise into Blaine's mouth, pulling back and blinking quickly.

"Right now?"

Blaine tries to suppress his smile. "No, Kurt. Well-- soon. Preferably sometime in the next few hours, before my parents get home. If you'll let me," Blaine adds softly, pressing a slow kiss to Kurt's mouth, and Kurt's eyes flutter shut as he tilts his head and kisses back.

"Okay, no, wait, we were talking about something," Kurt mumbles, pulling back, and this time Blaine does smile, kissing at the corner of Kurt's mouth before he pulls back and shifts down Kurt's body, until his face is pressed into Kurt's neck. Blaine's halfway on top of him already, his hand on Kurt's hip and Kurt's arm around Blaine's shoulders, and they've been kissing for fifteen minutes but Blaine couldn't make himself wait any longer, not since he felt Kurt's hard-on against his leg.

"I think about it a lot, Kurt. About what you'd look like naked, how you'd feel in my mouth, how you'd _taste_." Blaine opens his mouth to suck at the soft skin of Kurt's neck and Kurt's breath hitches, his fingers curling up in the back of Blaine's shirt.

"You actually think about it?" Kurt asks, already breathless, and Blaine drops a kiss to Kurt's collarbone before pulling back.

"Of course I do. Don't you?"

"Not-- not about _that_ ," Kurt says, and when Blaine glances up he can see how pink Kurt's cheeks are, the way it's started to spread to his neck and the tips of his ears. "Not really. Are we really talking about this instead of more kissing, then?"

"Absolutely," Blaine says, pressing another quick kiss to Kurt's neck and then grinning widely back up at him. They can do kissing anytime, but it's rare that Kurt will actually talk about sex with Blaine. He's not going to miss his chance.

"Okay. Okay, _fine._ I like to think about making out--"

"With me?"

"No, with my five other boyfriends," Kurt says dryly, rolling his eyes. "But just, I don't know, kissing with you on top of me, pressing me into the bed." Kurt's cheeks flush a little darker. "I like coming like that. I know it's inconvenient and it's much easier to do it with--" Kurt doesn't finish, just waving his hand around in a vague, crude gesture, and Blaine laughs into Kurt's neck. Kurt has no problem being responsive once Blaine has his hand down Kurt's pants, but they're still working on the actually-saying-the-words thing.

"Handjob, Kurt."

"Whatever. I know it's easier to do it that way but I just-- I like you on top of me. I like us together."

"I like us together too," Blaine says, leaning up to kiss Kurt softly, and Kurt smiles. "Which is why I'm going to suck your cock now."

"Oh my god," Kurt says immediately as Blaine slides farther down Kurt's body, stopping above Kurt's waist so he can push Kurt's shirt up to his chest and work on getting his pants open. "Do you even know what to do?"

Blaine shrugs. "I've watched some videos, I've fellated some popsicles. How hard can it be?"

Kurt squints down at Blaine. "I honestly can't tell if you're joking or not. But-- it's pretty hard. Just so you know."

Blaine laughs loudly, reaching up to find Kurt's hand and link their fingers together, squeezing. When he meets Kurt's eyes, Kurt has that bright, barely-contained-excitement sparkling in his eyes, and it makes Blaine's chest twist up a little.

"It's okay if I--"

"Yes, it's very okay," Kurt says, voice breathless and a little rough like it gets after he's come, and Blaine has to force himself to stop thinking about what kind of noises Kurt is going to make when Blaine sucks him off so that he can actually focus on getting Kurt's pants open. "Do you need help down there, Blaine? These aren't even the most complicated pants I own," Kurt says, grinning.

"I'm well aware how complicated your pants can be," Blaine mumbles, finally getting the buttons open and tugging until Kurt lifts his ass up, letting Blaine pull the pants down until they're at Kurt's ankles and he can kick them off. He doesn't go for Kurt's underwear yet, but he does let himself cup the long outline of Kurt's hard cock through the briefs, listening to the way Kurt's breathing picks up.

Even with jerking each other off a couple of times, Blaine's never gotten to actually _look_ before, usually because they're in the back of Kurt's car and it's so dark Blaine can barely see Kurt's face, much less below his belt. But now he takes his time rubbing over it, tracing the shape of it and glancing up at Kurt's face every few seconds where the soft glow from the lamp is just enough light that Blaine can see Kurt's expression, all overwhelmed and happy even as he's obviously holding back, his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

"Jesus, Kurt," Blaine says quietly, sliding his hands up to rub over the smooth skin of Kurt's stomach, watching as Kurt leans into the touch, and then hooking his fingers into the waistband of Kurt's briefs. "Is this still--"

"You have my full permission to do this, Blaine Anderson," Kurt says with a crooked smile, and Blaine just smiles back, trying to yank Kurt's underwear down all at once. The briefs get caught on Kurt's cock, and Blaine freezes until Kurt laughs and shoves at his shoulder. Blaine swallows and keeps pulling, slower, only this time they go down easily and Kurt's cock falls onto his stomach, hard and thick and long and suddenly Blaine can't even remember what he was supposed to be doing besides just staring at Kurt's hard-on.

"Um, are you freaking out?" Kurt asks, his voice a little higher than it was before, and Blaine finally looks up and quickly shakes his head before meeting Kurt's eyes.

"Well, actually. Maybe I am. But not like you-- Kurt, oh my _god_ ," Blaine says as memories of every porn video he's ever watched come rushing back into his mind and still, they don't even _begin_ to compare. "Kurt, you're--"

"Wondering how long you're going to just stare at me?" Kurt finishes wryly, and Blaine can see how Kurt's face is turning dark red again.

"Your cock is very big," Blaine finishes stupidly, and he's expecting Kurt to hit him, maybe, but not for Kurt to snort out a laugh.

"Blaine, seriously?"

"I wouldn't joke about this," Blaine says immediately. "It didn't feel this big in my hand."

Kurt's eyebrows go up. "Blaine."

"That's a compliment! I mean, I figured you were better off than I am, but I _never thought_ \--"

"Okay," Kurt says firmly, reaching down to cup the back of Blaine's head, and Blaine automatically leans into the touch, his eyes sliding shut when Kurt strokes his fingers through Blaine's hair. "Okay, you need to stop _complimenting_ my dick and do something because I'm starting to get a complex. Unless-- I mean, if you don't want to--" Kurt starts to say, face slipping into uncertainty when Blaine opens his eyes again, but Blaine quickly shakes his head, turning his face so he can kiss at Kurt's palm.

"No, no, I promise I want to still. God, do I want to," Blaine breathes out. He brings his hand up to rub his thumb over the vein on the underside of Kurt's cock, a little fascinated by the way Kurt's whole cock twitches from the touch. Kurt sucks in a sharp breath but doesn't say anything as Blaine rubs up over the head, sliding the pad of his thumb over the slit, but after a few strokes back and forth like that, Kurt finally gasps out, "Oh, would you just stop _touching_ already and do something with your mouth?"

Blaine blinks up at Kurt. He got caught up with the way Kurt's cock feels, how warm and soft the skin is. "I was getting there."

"You were taking a very long time to get there."

"Someone's impatient," Blaine mumbles, grinning cockily even though he knows that drives Kurt crazy (and sadly not in a good way). He grabs the base of Kurt's cock, licking his lips and wondering the best way to go about this as Kurt continues talking.

"I mean-- look, Blaine, you can't just say you're going to go down on me and then-- oh, _oh_ , that's, _Blaine_ ," Kurt babbles, and Blaine smiles around the head of Kurt's cock before swallowing again, feeling Kurt's whole body jerk a little underneath him.

Blaine pulls off, licking slowly up the side of Kurt's cock and then pulling back to meet Kurt's wide eyes. "This is still okay, right?"

"This is-- is that a trick question?" Kurt asks, his voice even higher than it was a few minutes ago. Blaine smiles again, feeling a sudden surge of confidence. Kurt is bright red and Blaine isn't even sure if Kurt realizes his hips keep twitching up and _Blaine_ did that. With his mouth. This blowjob thing was going quite well.

"Okay, you need to stop just smiling and go back to--" Kurt cuts himself off, his expression going softer as he starts to pet at the hair at the back of Blaine's head. "Please. Please go on, I mean."

"Of course," Blaine mumbles, gripping the base of Kurt's cock and tilting his head to lick up the side again. Kurt's cock isn't scary thick like Blaine's seen in porn, but it is long, and much bigger than Blaine ever would have guessed from glancing at Kurt in tight jeans. "How long do you think it is?" Blaine asks suddenly.

"How long do I think what is? Wait-- _what_? I've never _measured_ it, Blaine, it's just--"

"God, you're gorgeous," Blaine mumbles happily, rubbing his free hand over Kurt's stomach and down to his hip, gripping the soft skin there. He leans in to lick over the head of Kurt's cock, tonguing the slit and then sucking around the entire head when he tastes pre-come, wanting more. He likes the heavy scent of Kurt here, the weight and thickness of his cock in his mouth, and Blaine doesn't realize he's making noises around Kurt's cock until Kurt moans, tugging at Blaine's hair.

"Can you-- slower, maybe, please? It's a lot," Kurt gasps out, and Blaine squeezes at his hip, notices the way Kurt's chest rises and falls as he takes deep breaths.

"But it's good, right?" Blaine asks, letting his lips slide up and down the length of Kurt's cock, his tongue darting out to press flat right underneath the head.

"Assuming that's not another trick question," Kurt says with a goofy smile, "yes. Yes, this is _extremely_ good. It's just-- your mouth is so wet, Blaine, god, and it _feels_ \--" Kurt breathes out, tilting his head back on the pillow. Blaine presses a quick kiss to the tip of Kurt's cock and then opens his mouth to sink back down, pressing his tongue flat to the underside of it and starting to swallow again, his own eyes sliding shut when Kurt's cock slides against the roof of his mouth.

Blaine tries to take Kurt deeper, encouraged and incredibly turned on by Kurt's choked back moans and the way his breath keeps hitching, but he goes too fast and when Kurt's hips jerk up his cock hits the back of Blaine's throat, making his throat seize up as he gags.

Kurt gasps and Blaine pulls off, coughing, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. He moves to sink his mouth right back down on Kurt's cock but Kurt tugs at his hair, pulling Blaine's head up.

"What are you-- _stop it_ ," Kurt pants, trying to glare down at Blaine and keep his hips still at the same time. "Don't _choke_ to death, oh my god, that's not sexy at all."

Blaine laughs, and his voice is scratchy and raw when he says, "I promise I won't die, I just got ahead of myself." Blaine strokes the thumb of his free hand over Kurt's hip, and this time when he sucks Kurt's cock he lets it press into his cheek instead of straight down his throat, pulling off to slide his lips over where his mouth can't reach again, slicking Kurt's cock with spit so Blaine can start to jerk Kurt off at the base.

"Those were some lucky popsicles," Kurt mumbles, grinning down at Blaine when Blaine raises his eyebrows at Kurt. Blaine goes back to swallowing around Kurt's cock, pressing down on Kurt's hip to keep Kurt from jerking up suddenly and choking Blaine again, even if Blaine secretly wants to try again, wants to learn how to take _all_ of Kurt at once.

Blaine keeps sucking, even when his lips feel stretched too wide and his jaw starts to ache, until finally Kurt moves his hand from cupping the back of Blaine's head to gripping his shoulder tightly. Blaine pulls off slowly, unable to stop from lapping at the head of Kurt's cock, where it's wet from spit and pre-come and Blaine can't seem to get enough of it. The taste and feel of Kurt in his mouth, and the way Kurt _reacts_ \- it's all so much better than Blaine could've imagined.

"I'm close, Blaine," Kurt manages to say, flushed all the way down to his chest, his stomach jumping each time Blaine swirls his tongue over the head of Kurt's cock. "You should--"

Blaine shakes his head, moving his hand faster over Kurt's cock and squeezing hard enough on the upstroke that it makes Kurt gasp out. " _You_ should come, then, Kurt," Blaine says, flicking his tongue at the head of Kurt's cock before sliding his lips back over it and taking Kurt into his mouth, his fist bumping into his lips as he keeps jerking Kurt off. Kurt's hips are rocking up steadily now, like he can't help it anymore, but Blaine just moves his head and lets Kurt thrust, digging his nails into Kurt's hip when Kurt's breath starts hitching loudly, his whole body tense and shaking.

Blaine pulls off but keeps his mouth open and tongue flat, jerking Kurt off hard when Kurt starts to whine, and then he's coming with a low groan, come hitting Blaine's tongue and chin and cheeks. Blaine swallows but keeps his eyes on Kurt's face, watching the way it scrunches up and his jaw goes slack as his hips jerk through his orgasm, until he's shying away from Blaine's hand, breathing hard.

"Blaine," Kurt croaks, reaching down to pat at Blaine's head as Blaine licks over the side of Kurt's cock, careful to avoid the head that's still all swollen up and sensitive but unable to stop himself from licking up the rest of Kurt's come. " _Blaine_."

"Kurt," Blaine replies, clearing his throat when his voice comes out raspy. He tries moving his jaw too, back and forth to test how sore it is, and he looks up when Kurt bursts out laughing.

"It's all over your _face_ ," Kurt gasps out, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth and hide his smile. "Get up here."

Blaine crawls up the bed, his tongue sticking out to try and clean up his chin, but Kurt starts laughing again and grabs Blaine's face, kissing him quickly on the mouth and then grabbing a tissue to start cleaning him up. "Next time we should plan that better."

"I can swallow next time," Blaine says immediately.

"Ew," Kurt says, but his voice comes out a little breathless and his eyes are wide and considering as he wipes the come off of Blaine's cheek. Blaine tilts his head and presses a kiss to Kurt's palm, letting his lips wander and sucking Kurt's index finger into his mouth. Kurt's breath hitches. "Okay, _stop._ It's your turn now."

"You don't have to--"

"Well good, because I'm not going to," Kurt says quickly, tugging Blaine close and then reaching to get Blaine's pants undone. Blaine helps, wiggling until they're down to his thighs. "Not this time. Maybe another time."

"There's no rush," Blaine says softly, leaning up to kiss at the underside of Kurt's chin, his lips trailing down to Kurt's neck and settling there as Kurt curls his fingers around Blaine's hard cock. Blaine had mostly forgotten how hard he was, easily distracted with getting Kurt off, but now that Kurt's stroking fast, letting his fingers brush over the head where Blaine's already leaking pre-come, Blaine can't do much but bury his face into Kurt's neck, moaning and rocking his hips up with the motion of Kurt's hand.

Kurt's grip is tight and perfect, his thumb rubbing over the head of Blaine's cock on the upstroke in a way that makes his toes curl and his hips shudder up into Kurt's hand. Blaine breathes out shakily against Kurt's neck, his hips rocking forward into Kurt's hand a little frantically now, and Kurt runs his free hand through Blaine's hair, his nails scratching lightly at Blaine's scalp in a way that makes Blaine whine against Kurt's neck, makes his stomach draw up tight as he gets close.

When Blaine finally comes the rush of heat is so sudden he doesn't even warn Kurt, just opens his mouth over Kurt's skin and groans as Kurt keeps stroking him through it. Kurt stops when Blaine's hips stop moving and he wipes his hand off on Blaine's stomach and hip.

"The tissues are right there," Blaine mumbles against Kurt's throat.

"I know," Kurt says simply, slumping down so he can kiss Blaine's temple. Blaine actually quite likes this, slumped on top of Kurt, feeling boneless and happy and a little bit like he could go again in ten minutes. "And stop that."

"Stop what?" Blaine asks, sitting up. He moves his jaw again, reaching up to rub at it. He wonders how long it's going to feel this sore, wonders if the soreness is normal or if it's just because Kurt's cock is above average. The thought makes him smile to himself.

"Stop thinking about round two," Kurt says, but his mouth is quirked up a little so Blaine grins widely at Kurt, guessing that Kurt was thinking about it too. "Is your mouth okay? You keep moving your jaw like--"

"My mouth is _fantastic_ ," Blaine says happily, tilting his head up to kiss Kurt, and he can feel Kurt smile against his lips.

"Yes," Kurt says, slipping out from Blaine's side so he can roll over on top of Blaine, leaning down to brush their lips together. "It really is."

  



End file.
